


I'm just a jealous guy

by raima_evans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a jealous cannibal is will's kind of cannibal, like seriously this could have taken another turn but, maybe? i'm not really sure, otp: i let you see me, these fuckers is2g, we went straight to fluff station, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: After Hannibal confesses he helped Abigail hide the body of Nicholas Boyle Will feels lost and flies away to look out the window of Hannibal’s office looking for something to tether him to reality and finds himself rethinking his relationship to those he had started to think of as family. Is he prepared to face the facts? And how will Hannibal react to the questions Will demands answering?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first time I've written in English but the first time I post something on the internet for all to see. Any feedback would be appreciated just... bare with me a little.

Will knows.

Against all odds, the hand on his shoulder calms him, all the tension flies away. His body sags as it understands better what it needs at the moment. Comfort, closeness, belonging… He allows for a sprig of boldness.

“Why didn't you tell me?,” Will asks, as he looks over his shoulder. He eyes the hand that holds him to reality.

“I believe, Will, you already know the reason.”

With a quick glance to Hannibal's eyes he knows. He doesn't keep eye contact. Perhaps he's not as bold as he'd thought. He frowns.

“Now I have to lie too. Same difference.”

He wished he could blame this feeling to the beginning of a headache, alas, the queasiness had come from something he had yet to understand. It was always the eyes, the eyes are what follow him everywhere.

“I made a choice when I decided to protect Abigail instead of calling the police. You had none. I would have made you an accomplice; while it bothered me to keep it a secret, it was one I chose to bear.”

“We could have born it together.”

For a second it feels as if the hand had tightened but when he looks over, nothing on Hannibal's expression seems out the ordinary.

“For some, the weight of a life makes a great burden. You had already taken on one. I did not wish to add to that.”

“Are you suggesting I couldn't handle another corpse in my mortuary? 'Cause let me tell you, Doctor Lecter, the ones I carry make these bodies feel like nothing.”

At this point the closeness seems too much, the source of his thoughts too dark to be sharing space in the doctor's office. His doctor. He couldn't forget that. He wouldn't. A self deprecating smile took over his features. Will hurries to cover that with his hand. He feels so tired all of a sudden, of this conversation, of feeling so helpless, of hoping…

_We are her fathers now_

The need to put distance between them rises as quickly as it goes down the drain. They had barely talked about it but they had danced around the subject enough times to make it feel almost real. The foolishness of it! To think that there could be something normal in his life. Hannibal hasn't uttered a word.

“I’m sorry,” Will says after his little outburst. “I get nasty when people decide things for me.”

From his place at the window, Hannibal wakes up after that.

“There’s no need, I do believe you deserve an apology from us.” He started to say. “ We let you down, betrayed your trust and failed to confide in you, make you aware of the situation. As family, that was poor manners.”

That gets a chuckle out of Will. There it is again, that word, thrown casually without ever addressing the matter. He wasn’t feeling casual at the moment.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask,” he says, turning to face Hannibal. “What exactly do you mean by that? The thing you said earlier.”

Hannibal deigns to blink once.

“To what are you referring?”

“Please, don’t play right now. You know what I’m talking about.”

Even though he had started the conversation, Will feels cornered and starts pacing around the office. “What do you want exactly? Taking care of Abigail, dinner invitations, unscheduled visits, the whole ‘she’s our responsibility’.”

There had been a moment in his life when he had got the hang of controlling wild hand gestures even when he was upset. Now is not a good example of that. Hannibal has the grace of not pointing it out at least. Will needs to know.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I could ask you the same, Will.”

He is not as gracious as to not point _that_ out.

“It’s not only the fishing gear you wished to gift her but, as you kindly reminded me, there’s the visits of which I haven’t been the only culprit. Beyond that I could also remark on our appointments.”

His mouth feels dry. Hannibal has that look again. The one that made him want to close his eyes and hide in a well lit place.

“What with them?”

“They are not a requirement for you to keep working as an FBI agent. You have claimed several times a certain reticence to be near a psychiatrist yet you kept coming even after, to use your exact words, you didn’t find me that interesting.” At this point, Hannibal has forgotten to keep his distance, if anything, he has found a resolve to correct the issue that is their closelessness. “I gave you an out and you didn’t take it so… Why are we doing this indeed?”

Somehow, Will ends up against that ladder again and this time there is no point in denying the situation. This close, Hannibal is practically leaning over Will without ever touching him. Trapped as he is, making eye contact with him feels intoxicating. A low simmer of excitement has taken over his body. This is what they had been ignoring.

“Last time we were here you needed an anchor, and you found Alana,” he threw at him. Far from a casual statement.

“I don’t need an anchor now.”

Hannibal looks him up and down, assessing him. His throat feels like sandpaper, while his guts are on fire.

“I see…” Hannibal holds his gaze, as Will manages not to squirm too much, before asking:

“What do you need?”

A shiver goes down his spine. That tone… it had been on purpose. He swallows once, futilely.

“You…” he croaks, “I need you.”

Hannibal leans down and devours his mouth. He touches him like he could do nothing but hold on to his neck, his waist, his hair, anywhere he could reach. Suddenly Will’s mouth isn’t dry anymore, it’s watering. As if it knows what a treat it’s been given. His lips tingle with the loving bites, the sweet caresses of another tongue. They both moan into the kiss.

With Hannibal’s composure all but gone, he is pressing Will harder into the steps, hands roaming, committing everything to memory. His three piece suit is suffering irreparable damage under Will’s desperate hands and the good doctor doesn’t seem to care. Will feels lightheaded. The bit of air getting into his lungs is not cutting it. He would hyperventilate at this rate.

“... Hannibal”

His voice sounded funny to his ears.

“I need a moment.”

A glance at his face makes him do a double take. He’s never seen that look on him before.

“No, uh… everything’s fine. I just… I needed a breather.”

What a way to find out your doctor is also a human! It makes him smile.

“I guess we, uh… can’t say you’re my doctor any more, huh?”

“It would complicate matters…”

Talk about an understatement.

“Just wait till Jack finds out.”

“That is if there’s indeed something to report?”

The last part is said almost like a question. Was Hannibal feeling insecure?

“I just had your tongue in my mouth and you were grinding me into the ladder. I’d say there’s at least a few changes to report.”

Including, he thinks, this surprising newfound boldness he is quite enjoying. What a day it has been.

“Am I to understand there’s no further need for clarification on the matter of our family?”

That word… The more he hears it the smoother it’s starting to feel, the better.

“Yeah, about that… We still have things to discuss.”

Hannibal tenses under his hands. They remain entangled if not completely all over the other.

“But,” he sighs, combing his hair with his hand. “I’m guessing we’ll have time for that when we get Abigail out of Port Haven. Then we can work this out, together.”

Hannibal seems less on edge after that but it leaves him with that same feeling deep down, that there is something he is missing. At some point, Hannibal had taken hold of his hand and had started tracing patterns with his thumb. It feels foreign but nice, like a lost childhood memory. He kisses Will again, delicately, just a peck. Then, he takes a step back.

"What’s wrong?"

"We still have to tell Alana.”

He is starting to think Hannibal might be jealous but as Will set eyes on his expression, it makes him stop. Hannibal's eyes fog. For a moment, they remain unfocused as if he were having a conversation with himself. A minute aside, he is back again, looking at Will.

"This really bothers you, that we have to tell Alana.”

"It doesn't bother me, as you put it… I have my reservations.”

"More so than with Jack?”

He glances away at that, finding Will's lips. He looks frustrated.

"What were you thinking just now?"

There is something he wasn't telling him. He sees, for the third time that day, how Hannibal tenses. Usually, Will would have a hard time reading him, but today he seems to be telegraphing his every thought.

"Clearly there's something bothering you.”

Hannibal sighs and looks for Will's eyes again, steeling himself for something.

“I found myself thinking of what I’d do if you were taken from me… It was unsettling but not something I’d be incapable of doing.”

Will frowns. There is a part of that he was keeping to himself.

“Ok… How bad was it?”

“Garret Jacob Hobbs had a peaceful death compared to this vision.”

“Do I know them?”

He looks at him as if Will already knew the answer.

Oh.

“...Alana”

That is… unexpected. Though, is it really? It was all coming back to him.

_Last time you needed an anchor_

_I kissed Alana_

_What I’d do if you were taken from me_

Will sighs and closes his eyes.

“You _were_ jealous! Back then I… when… Why didn’t you say something?”

“I had no right-”

“Oh, but you had the right to claim a daughter with me? Have you heard of sorting your priorities?”

“You are not upset about this?”

Surprisingly… no.

Will shakes his head.

Making a close examination, Will felt relieved. That in itself should have been upsetting but, after the revelation, all what he had felt; the uneasiness, dread… they had lifted a weight of his shoulders. He realises why that is.

“No, I… I am glad.”

Hannibal blinks twice.

“You didn’t lie to me.”

What he means is ‘I thought you would lie to me.’

As understanding reaches Hannibal’s eyes he allows himself a little smile.

“You were worried I would hide this from you, too.” He confirms as he raises his hand and caresses Will’s face, who readily blushes.

A good time for Will to feel sheepish… It is endearing, really. Hannibal smiles more openly.

“That, I gather, wouldn’t make me that interesting, would it now?”

It surprises a chuckle out of him.

“I see you’re still hung up on what I said back then.” A smirk remains on Will’s lips.

“I wasn’t soon to forget.”

“It really bruised your ego, didn’t it?”

There is no need for confirmation, so Hannibal doesn’t give him any. Still there is this vulnerability around him, one Will has just discovered he doesn’t want to play with. He’s never appreciated when people do that to him after all.

“It wasn’t exactly a lie,” Will says softly. “But it started being one the moment I opened the door. Then, it could only have been a lie.”

He lets that sink in, while he plays with the lapels of Hannibal’s suit. The wrinkled fabric fills Will with glee. He lifts his gaze and looks at him through his eyelashes as he continues.

“You got me, doctor. Now and that very first day.”

The sight takes hold of Hannibal’s breath, for a while he can do nothing but stare.

At last, he admits. “You weren’t the only one.”

With reverence, Hannibal takes both hands to his own, as he leans closer and rests his forehead on Will’s.

“I couldn’t accurately predict how much you would change my life the moment I first saw you nor would I have dreamt I’d be seduced to describe what happened to me that day as love at first sight but… I guess I can be common that way.”

For a moment all they do is stand still. Sharing the same space, the same breath, knowing they also share the same feeling.

Will nuzzles him, taking advantage of their position. Hannibal has a smile on his face.

“How much did it pain you to admit that?”

Trying to hide his amusement, Hannibal’s eyes dance with humor the same way they did whenever they shared a joke. It never fails to bring a smile to Will’s lips and he loves him a little more for it.

“...Not at all.”

“Liar.”

His face would hurt after grinning so much. He almost doesn’t feel like himself. This time Will leans closer, just a breath away from Hannibal.

He whispers. “Do I have to mention Alana before kissing you or is that just your thing?”

Hannibal bites him for that, only a little.

Before he starts a real kiss he remarks. “I would appreciate if this wasn’t a matter that surfaced every time we became intimate,” to what Will responds:

“Then you better keep my mouth occupied, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal rises to the challenge and does not disappoint. Other matters can wait for now. As tonight, they have found each other.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know closelessness is not a word but I swear nothing fit as well as that. You can blame it on the Spanish Inquisition.  
> The Ooc-ness is entirely my fault, though. They are the corniest motherfuckers and they deserved some mushy times. Just let them love each other for crying out loud!  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
